Death of Abooksigun Eluwilussit
On January 3, 2017, in Stowe, Vermont, USA, one of Chawosauria's powerful monarchs, Abooksigun Eluwilussit had died in Stowe Mountain Lodge, never made it enough to rest in the Winter House. Abooksigun died of having a stroke, and loss of brain power and energy due to stress from the conditions of the Abooksigun Monarchy and the pressure of the Chawosaurian Revolution and the deep pressure mostly fueled by the 2016 United States Presidential Election, over wasted his energy on mourning for the defeat of Hillary Clinton despite she won the popular vote, one of America's most Undemocratic and Unfair Elections in U.S. History. Before the 2016 Election, Abooksigun was in good shape, very healthy and after the election, he was worn out, heartbeat rates were low, breathing rates from low to labored, and barely had sleep because of his responsibilities as a Chawosaurian Monarch. In 2017, Abooksigun was the first Chawosaurian to have died of stressful pressure fueled by the 2016 United States Presidential Election. Other Chawosaurians, Samantha Amanda Montgomery, Adsila Ahyoka and Kamehameha Montgomery and others have had bad health due to stress and pressure in old ages due to deep concerns for the Elections, which caused them to have less sleep, too much News Watching, and hyper Social Media Activism. Death On the evening of January 1, 2017, during a New Year Party at Stowe Moutain Lodge, Abooksigun felt lightheaded and decided to go to his room after he had a birthday party with his family, on the morning of January 2, 2017, Adsila went away for a while, leaving her husband alone, during the whole day, Abooksigun actually slept through the whole day, not feeling well, his nurse, Charlotte O'Malley, offered Abooksigun something to eat, Abooksigun never felt hungry except sleeping. The night came, Adsila was still gone, Abooksigun woke up from the day nap and his nurse helped him up, the nurse went to the diner to get food, after returning to the Lodge, Abooksigun was in his room on the floor, the nurse called for help and the Ambulance came, after laying Abooksigun on his bed at 12:00 PM, Abooksigun's breathing labored and at 1:02 AM, Abooksigun died, the paramedics saw that Abooksigun was sleepy looking and looked worn out, his eyes were red and his face was in bad shape. On January 4, 2017, the cause of Abooksigun's death was publicly known that Abooksigun have suffered from Intracerebral Hemorrhage, this was the second most unexpecting cause of death to a Monarch since the Death of Timothy Max Roosevelt in 2011, the Chawosaurians when heard of Abooksigun's death, thought he died of Cardiovascular Disease because since April of 2016, it became publicly known that Abooksigun had been suffering from Cardiovascular Disease since Childhood, the diagnose was classified on June 18, 2016. But when Abooksigun died and Chawosauria hears about it, the Chawosaurians thought Abooksigun has died from Cardiovascular Disease because it became publicly known on April-June 2016, Abooksigun had Cardiovascular Disease since he was 12 years old since 1962, but it turns out on January the 4th, 2017, Abooksigun died from Intracerebral Hemorrhage due to the stress from his massive responsibilities and duties as Chawosaurian Monarch in 2016. When Timothy Max Roosevelt died on May 13, 2011, and Chawosauria hears about it on May 14, 2011, the Chawosaurians accused the Christians of secretly poisoning Timothy due to Anti-Christian Bias in Chawosauria, but on June 3, 2011, the real cause of Timothy's Death was a Hemorrhagic Stroke, the first time in Chawosaurian History a Chawosaurian Monarch has died from an unexpecting cause of death. Funeral Events January 7, 2017 On January 7, 2017, Abooksigun Eluwilussit's body was prepared for burial by January 13, 2017. Abooksigun had flew back to New York City on January 8, 2017. January 9, 2017 Abooksigun's official funeral was held on January 9, 2017, he was greeted by family and friends as many people who knew Abooksigun in the 1960s came to attend the funeral. January 12, 2017 Abooksigun's Casket was flown back to Canada as part of a "Deportation Warrant" due to Abooksigun's Illegal Immigration Status, there was a controversial debate on Deporting Abooksigun back to Canada for his Illegal Immigration Status despite his 48 Year Marriage with an American Citizen, after Abooksigun died, Deporting a Dead Person back to his or her home country would be uncommon and weird, even creepy. Burial in Canada Abooksigun is buried in Canada as part of a Deportation Plan since Abooksigun was finally classified as an Illegal Immigrant since 1996. Abooksigun illegally came to America in 1963, married an American Citizen in 1969, fathered 15 Children with her, and died as an illegal immigrant and was strangely deported back to his home country, dead, the weirdest deportation ever seen or thought. Luckily for his wife, when she dies, she will be buried next to her husband in Canada despite not recognized by the Canadian Government because of her Citizenship to the United States, they are afraid to force Adsila to be buried all by herself. Adsila Ahyoka's Response With Adsila suffered with her husband over the Election of Trump in 2016, Her husband's death in 2017 was a hugely painful event for her, Adsila was more fearful without her husband and she was very afraid to comeout to the public of her children. Adsila was very scared and depressed. Her children suffered their father's death more than a Trump Victory, with losing their endorsed candidate, they lost a father, fear has widespread across the Eluwilussit Family, the Bagwunagijik Family, the Montgomery Family, and the MacKenzie Family. These families suffered badly from Abooksigun's death. Today, Adsila continued her activism without her husband's presences, Adsila tries to get away from her Husband's death. See also Other Deaths: pages doesn't exist Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Death in Chawosauria